Bang Yong Guk
Perfil frame|Yong Guk *'Nombre:' 방용국/ Bang Yong Guk *'Profesión: '''Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 31 de Marzo de 1990. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1,82 cm. *'Peso: 61 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana mayor y Hermano gemelo mayor *'Agencia': TS Entertainment Biografía Estudió en la Escuela Elemental Gae Woon y tambien hizo allí la escuela media. A los 18 años se graduó en la Yoo Han High School. En el 2008 fue miembro de un grupo de Hip Hop underground llamado' ''"Soul Connection"'', bajo el nobre artístico de "Jepp Blackman". Dicho grupo lanzó un single titulado "Cherry Flower". Su contrato con TS Entertainment inició a mediados de 2010, más tarde dicha compañia anuncia qué Bang YongGuk sería el rapero que trabajaría en la canción "Going Crazy" del proyecto en solitario de Ji Eun de Secret. El 11 de Agosto del 2011, TS Entertainment lanzó el single de Yong Guk "I Remember" en colaboración con Yoseob de BEAST . El 23 de Noviembre del 2011, la empresa formó una sub-unidad llamada Bang & Zelo, del hasta ese momento desconocido grupo B.A.P, con el integrante Zelo. Debutaron con la canción "Never Give Up" el 2 de Diciembre del 2011, con Hyo Sung de Secret . En Marzo del 2011, TS Entertainment ya había anunciado que haría debutar una boyband en el 2012. Bang YongGuk fue el primer integrante en ser revelado. En Enero del 2012, regresa como líder de B.A.P con el single "Warrior". '''Programas De TV *'2011:' Lullu Lalla *'2012:' Ta-Dah, It’s B.A.P *'2012:' B.A.P Diary *'2012:' B.A.P Killing Camp *'2012: '''The Beatles Code *'2012: Weekly Idol *'''2012: '''GuruPop Show Videos Musicales *Starlight Moonlight-Secret *Shy Boy-Secret *Going Crazy-Ji Eun de Secret *I Remember-con Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST *For a Year-Zia Discografía '''Singles Colaboraciones *I'm A Balla-Untouchable (Feat. Marvel. J, Jepp Blackman, & Broken Lips) *Hey Ma-Soul Connection *Going Crazy-Ji Eun de Secret *I Remember-con Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST Curiosidades *'Grupo:' B.A.P **'Sub unidad: 'Bang & Zelo *'Grupos anteriores:' **'2008-Presente:' Soul Connection **'2009-Presente: '''Black Out con Maslo *'Educación:' **Primaria y secundaria GaeWoong **Preparatoria YooHan *'Personalidad:' Duro y brusco. *'Pasatiempos:' Escribir canciones, composición músical y jugar con el mismo. *'Mujer ideal:' Una mujer con moral, con un corazón bondadoso. *'Modelo a seguir: Teddy Park de 1TYM. *'Musica: '''Hip Hop y Soul. *'Moda: 'Hip Hop callejero. *'Hábito: 'Pensar en rimas. *'Celebridades cercanas: Las chicas de Secret *'Comida Favorita: '''Mariscos *'Número Favorito:' 0 *'Colores Favoritos: Rojo, Negro. *'Lugar que frecuenta: '''Estudio. *'Pelicula Favorita: 'Constantine. *'Lema: 'Haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces. *'Matoki: Rojo (Shishimato) *Apareció con su futuro compañero de grupo Himchan en el concierto "Zero Show vol.7" (02-Abril-2011), "Zero Show vol.8" (15-Mayo-2011) y en "Zero Show vol.9" (11-Junio-2011) haciendo un duo. *El 26 de enero del 2012 ganó el premio como "Mejor Artista de Hip-Hop" de Allkpop 2012 Awards. *Aprendió a hablar a la edad de 5 años. *Recibió muchos premios cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, por obras de arte o competencias de matemáticas. *Yongguk empezó a escribir letras de rap y las puso en internet, lo cual recibió muchos buenos comentarios y eso lo impulsó a ir a Seúl para seguir su sueño de rapear. *Tiene un tatuaje en el omóplato "'Do what u like and lov what u do" '(haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces). *Es amigo cercano de CSP. *Gyuri de KARA lo besó en la mejilla tras pedírselo él. *En una entrevista para BNT News dijo: "Me gustan las mujeres con moral. Claro que si dijiese que no me fijo en el físico sería una mentira, pero creo que es bonito ver a alguien ayudar a una señor mayor en la calle, a pesar de no ser bonita. O bien se trate de alguien que recoge la basura o alguien que es formal. Creo que ver eso es realmente hermoso". *Si pudiera volver a nacer, le gustaría haber nacido como un Afro-americano y hacer música. *Durante las grabaciones del video "Warrior", donde había fuego, se quemó las cejas y algo del pelo pero por suerte no fue nada serio. *Yongguk puede verse muy rudo, pero también puede ser un hombre muy emotivo y sensible, comprobado es en el show llamado "Ta-dah! its B.A.P!". *Tiene una buena relación con todos los miembros, en especial con Himchan ya que ambos tienen la misma edad. *Cree que su punto fuerte es que tiene más experiencia musical en comparación con los otros miembros. Su punto malo es que le falta la ternura y bondad de sus dongsaengs. *Tiene envidia a todos los miembros. A Himchan por ser tan amistoso, a Daehyun por tener una cara bonita, a Jongup por su cuerpo y sus habilidades en el baile, a Youngjae por ser inteligente y a Zelo porque tiene muchos talentos. *Ha demostrado tener un corazón muy cálido, ya que se ha registrado como miembro en organizaciones tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, que prestan apoyo con el fin de ayudar a niños. Es miembro de World Vision, Save the Children y Unicef. *Yongguk dijo que su voz y estatura es similar a la de su hermano gemelo llamado Yongnam. *Cuando le preguntaron como pensó en el nombre "BABY" para el fanclub, respondió: "Es una expresión de cariño utilizado para las novias. En un antiguo video, una vez dijimos "Wassup, baby" y a un montón de gente le gustó y se puso de moda." * Confesó que sólo ha tendido 2 novias, ninguna de ella del industria del entretenimiento. *Ji Eun de Secret eligió a Yongguk como el miembro cuya imagen difiere más dentro y fuera del escenario. Ante ello, Yongguk dijo que dentro del escenario siente que se vuelve seguro, pero cuando sale él realmente no puede hablar bien tampoco, por lo que termina sin hablar. *Sus canciones favoritas de B.A.P son "Voicemail" y "What the hell", ya que las compuso cómodamente utilizando los problemas de la sociedad. *B.A.P significa para él inocencia. Dijo que aunque está en la edad en que ha perdido la inocencia, se siente restaurado cuando está con los otros miembros. *Su chica ideal es la actriz china Tang Wei. *Su meta es producir un álbum entero, pero piensa que tomará tiempo ya que todavía es inexperto. *No puede vivir sin el ramen, dijo que es un regalo de los dioses. *Confesó que sus padres estaban muy en contra de que siguiera una carrera en la música, por ello le dijeron que podía ser cantante si se convertía en el # 1 en la escuela secundaria, y asi lo hizo. A pesar de que sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para entrar en una buena universidad, no se inscribió en ninguna de las universidades en las que fue aceptado, porque quisó dedicar su tiempo a la música. *En "Weekly Idol" Woohee de Dal★Shabet dijo que le gusta B.A.P por su carisma fuerte y enérgico en las presenteciones, y confesó que le gusta Yongguk. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook Galeria 4-bang-k.PNG 394941_356834607663998_113943135286481_1722337_954889519_n.jpg YONGGUK3.jpg 396732_197438747020220_121842857913143_318652_1026073216_n.jpg Tumblr_lxwheo9QSi1r9wtoko1_500.jpg bap4.jpg YONGGUK11.jpg bang2.JPG Bang1.jpg YONGGUK17.jpg 558737_430888520258606_113943135286481_1957646_257702125_n.jpg 429029_249614085116966_219610728117302_555238_2054300490_n.jpg YONGGUK10.jpg YONGGUK7.jpg 403599_249614005116974_219610728117302_555236_1505633893_n.jpg YONGGUK00.jpg Bap3.jpg YONGGUK8.jpg YONGGUK0.jpg matoki.jpg tumblr_m7d3waBTgI1rnkj5ho1_r1_1280.jpg YONGGUK14.jpg 582647 277861698993469 68155590 n.jpg 522914 296380863808219 237876057 n.jpg yongguk stop it.png yongguk hajima (2).jpg Yongguk calendar.png Yongguk new year 2013.jpg yongguk one shot.jpg YONGGUK22.jpg YONGGUK23.jpg Videografia thumb|right|285px|I REMEMBER Feat Yang Yoseobthumb|285px|left|Going Crazy Categoría:KCantante Categoría:TS Entertainment